The clearing of clogged or slow drains resulting from food and/or other particle build-up remains a time consuming and cumbersome task, notwithstanding the advent of modern conveniences. Even with the widespread availability of various plunger devices and chemical solvents that are designed to clear drains, clearing drains remains a time-consuming task and a frustrating experience.
Food particles and other foreign matter may often be released into the drain during the process of cleaning dishes and other objects in a sink. These food particles and other foreign matter may accumulate in the drains and result in a partially or completely clogged drain. Commonly, the kitchen sink is provided with a manually operable hose spray. Such sprays are normally stowed adjacent to the faucet and are connected to the faucet water supply by an extendable flexible hose. The hand spray may be manipulated to deliver a spray to the clogged drain. However, not all food particles and/or foreign matter can be cleared from the drain by the hand spray and resort must be made to other devices for removing more resistant deposits, blockages, and the like.
Plungers and chemical agents are commonly used as an adjunct to disassembling the plumbing to remove drain blockages. Plunging devices have the following disadvantages or limitatons:                1. Uses mechanical force to generate pressure therefore the attainable pressure is minimized        2. Plunger is used in applications other than kitchen sink and may introduce germs and bacteria into the sink area, if not properly cleaned.        3. If plunger is assisted by water pressure, requires an exterior hose and/or other water supply.        4. Requires additional storage.        
Chemical agents have other disadvantages or limitations:                1. Slow to dissolve blockages.        2. May cause damages to plumbing fixtures        3. May irritate skin.        4. May irritate respiratory system if inhaled.        5. Contributes to increased waste water affluent.        6. May present safety hazard to children if not properly stored.        7. May lose effectiveness with age and if thrown out, releases chemicals into the soil and air.        8. Requires repeat purchases.        
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cleaning system which would utilize the convenience of the hose spray for clearing clogged drains, while allowing the hose spray to continue to be used for it's initial function of rinsing and spraying.